


I Love Aubrey

by AmbitiousSoul



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousSoul/pseuds/AmbitiousSoul
Summary: Drabble dump





	1. Throw Away the Key

**Author's Note:**

> She had it coming. Not edited. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho wants to try something new

Throw Away the Key  
Passion covered every corner of the room as the two bodies on the bed tugged and pulled at hair and clothes. Between lip bites and muffled moans, he hesitantly pulled away her following his lips with hers trying to keep the mood going. A moment of weakness brought him back to her for another kiss before he pulled himself completely off the bed. She huffed sitting up and giving him her best pout,  
“Yunho what’s wrong? Come back,” she whined lust still heavily clouding her eyes.  
He bit his lip oh so tempted to rejoin her. Shaking his head, he turned away in favor of going over to his dresser drawer.  
He could hear her get up, every footstep bringing her closer to him. Hands wrapped themselves around him caressing his chest and stomach. Her warmth against his back. He could feel himself get distracted as one of her hands made its way further down his stomach until she reached the top of his pants. There was a pause of hesitance from her to see if he’d stop her, when he continued to dig around in the drawer, she slid her it inside his pants and boxers wrapping it around his cock. Her ears were met with a delicious groan. She smiled in satisfaction as she began to stroke him while placing kisses along his back. He was going crazy. Finally finding what he was looking for it took everything in him to remove her hands from around his cock and turn around to face her.  
“Let’s try something new tonight,” he held up the handcuffs, “I know how much you like being in control.”  
He kissed her on the lips before whispering in her ear.  
“Tonight, I’m all yours noona,” he bit her ear, “do with me as you please.”  
Pulling away from her he went over to the bed and lay down waiting for her to make the next move. She turned to him smirking a passionate fire burning in her eyes as she walked over to the bed to join him. Straddling him she motioned for his hands to go up so she could cuff them to the headboard.  
“Safe word,” she asked.  
He shook his head.  
“I trust you.”  
She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Nibbling on his lower lip she started to grind down against him. He groaned and tried to deepen the kiss before she pulled away. She began to bite her way down his neck making sure to suck and bite harder in some places to leave her mark. The possessiveness in her wanted everyone to know who he belonged to. His moans got louder the more she bit and sucked. She left a hot trail of kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Flicking her tongue across his nipple before biting down on it. He his hips involuntarily bucking up. He was rock hard, she had found one of his spots. Continuing to tease his nipples his moans started to turn to heavy pants and he started tugging against the handcuffs. Switching to his other nipple the pants and moans soon turn into pleas.  
“please.”  
“please what?”  
She looked up at him with demanding eyes. His cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.  
“more give me more.”  
“if only you could see yourself right now,” she left his nipple and kissed further down his stomach “so wrecked for me,” tracing his abs with her tongue she stopped at the top of his pants, “so beautiful.”  
Tugging his pants and boxers off in one go she crawled back up now face to face with his cock. Her eyes met his as she moved to suck on the tip. She loved seeing him like this. Done teasing she took more of him until he was touching the back of her throat. Hallowing her cheeks, she began so slowly suck and lick up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes throwing his head back.  
“oh fuck noona that feels so good.”  
His moans, his flushed cheeks, his praises, his willingness to give her complete control it all made her pussy throb. She continued to suck until she knew he was about to cum. Releasing him she was met with a whine.  
Taking off her bra and panties she perched herself on top of him and began to slowly run her pussy lips up and down his cock.  
“do you feel how wet I am for you baby”  
He groaned nodding his head. She had him going insane. He liked the power she had over him. So much.  
“talk to me baby, what do you want”  
“I want to be inside you”  
Her grinding got a little bit faster.  
“is that what you really want?”  
“yes, noona let me feel you”  
“I don’t know I think I can make you cum just like this”  
“no please I want to see you fuck yourself down on me”  
“you look so good when you beg,” she said sliding herself down on him.  
They moaned out together.  
Hands placed on his chest she began to roll her hips slowly picking up the pace. Leaning down their lips met. She bit sucked and licked at his tongue and lips the faster she rolled her hips. He was becoming more and more undone. She was everywhere. On his lips, her fingers pinching and flicking at his nipples, clenching around his cock. He was a mess of moans and pleas. She sat up and began to bounce up and down each bounce harder than the last, nails digging into his chest. Her head thrown back in pure bliss as she moaned out his name, beautiful. They were was seeing stars.  
“noona I want to cum”  
“me too baby,” she looked down at him “together.”  
She continued to ride him until they both came undone. She rolled her hips as they both rode out their orgasms before collapsing on his chest in exhaustion, leaving lazy kisses on his chest.  
After catching his breath, he spoke up.  
“I really want to hold you right now can you uncuff me”  
With a giggle she sat up grabbing the key to uncuff him. The moment he was free he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
“that was amazing,” he said after pulling away, “you were so sexy noona,” he began to place affectionate kisses along her face.  
“You’re making me blush stop.”  
“I like when you’re in control,” he nuzzled her neck pulling her closer to him, “I love you Aubs.”  
“I love you too Yunho.”  
They laid there tangled together in silent bliss until they fell asleep.


	2. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is a party. Scenario turned one shot.

He couldn’t believe he let her talk him into sneaking her into his hotel room. But damn was she convincing he found it extremely hard to say no to her. She would give him this look and he’d do anything she asked of him.  
That’s how he found himself laying in his hotel bed pants forgotten on the floor while she stroked his cock agonizingly slow ghosting kisses along his neck. Everything felt so good, but his eyes couldn’t help but nervously wonder to a sleeping Mingi in the other bed on their left.   
The squeeze on his cock had him choke out a groan. He really didn’t want to wake Mingi, but she was really making it hard.   
“Aubs please.”  
She kissed her way up to his ear.  
“Aww baby you’re so tense.”  
Another squeeze.  
“You’re worried you’ll wake Mingi,” she nipped at his ear he swallowed hard, “don’t, I want him to see, I want him to hear.”  
She bit down on his ear hard and he choked back a groan.   
She made her way back down this time her disappeared under the blanket. The lick at the tip of his cock sent him into a small panic and he lifted the blanket, but before he could protest, she was sucking on the head of his cock. Her hand now accompanied by her warm wet mouth as she took more of him in.  
Mingi was left forgotten on his bed across from them as he threw his head bag and groaned. One hand gripped the headboard the other gripped her head as he pushed her down until he could feel himself touch the back of her throat. She looked up at him mischief in her eyes and hollowed her cheeks and moaned while swirling her tongue around his shaft her hand still lightly squeezing him at the base.  
“Fuck that feels good baby.”  
She hummed more in content and he tried so hard to not fuck her face. Instead he gripped her hair a little tighter the harder she sucked. She liked to hear him moan her name and so he did as she sucked, slurped, and licked up and down his cock oh so deliciously.   
He was close to release and his hips started to thrust up causing her to gag a bit. She released him in favor of straddling him. Leaning down she kissed him and whispered against his lips.   
“Good boy,” kiss, “you moaned my name so well baby.”  
The adoration in her praise made him groan. He loved being her good boy. He loved making her happy.  
The whimper from across the room broke them apart. They both watch as Mingi laid in his bed eyes closed but very much awake. There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, his bottom lip was between his teeth and he was stroking himself.  
Aubrey looked from Mingi back to Yunho with a smirk. She didn’t have to say anything else. He knew what she wanted. He kissed her before she climbed off him and made her way over to his bandmate. He watched as she straddled him putting her hand on top of his startling him. He opened his eyes and looked at her and shock.  
“I could help you with that if you want.”  
Yunho could see the panic on Mingi’s face as he looked over at him. They made eye contact and Yunho simply nodded before she was turning his face back to her.  
“Well,” she leaned down grazing her lips over his before speaking again, “will you be a good boy and let me take care of you too?”  
She nipped and kissed at his lips as he slowly nodded. She smiled deepening the kiss moving the hand he had around his cock to replace it with hers. She began to stroke him while licking into his mouth to suck on his tongue.   
Yunho sat up on his bed to get a better view of what was happening on the next bed. He began to stroke his still hard cock while he watched his girlfriend have her way with his bandmate. He wanted more. He got off his bed and went to join the two on Mingi’s bed.  
He leaned down and began to place kisses on any exposed skin he could find of hers. The spot right below her ear made he pull away from Mingi. She leaned back into Yunho’s chest giving him more access to her neck still stroking the cock in her hand. Yunho slid his hands up her shirt grabbing her breast giving them a gentle squeeze while biting down on her neck. She moaned and started to grind down onto Mingi’s thighs her stroking on his cock getting faster and the squeezing getting a little tighter.   
She looked down at him with hooded eyes.  
“Don’t be shy it’s ok to touch me,” his gaze went from hers to Yunho’s, “oh sweetie Yunho isn’t the one calling the shots here, I am.”  
Yunho moaned pushing his himself closer to her biting down harder on her neck. Watching her moan Yunho’s name made his cock twitch in her hands. He wanted to hear her moan his name too, tell him how good he makes her feel.  
He sat up and began to kiss and bite along her collarbone. His hands gripping at her hips and moving to her ass giving it a nice squeeze.  
Lips and hands were everywhere. She had stopped stroking Mingi’s cock in favor of gripping his hair as he had moved down to suck on her breast. Yunho now had three of his long fingers pumping in and out of her while he nibbled on her ear. The more she moaned out praises to them the more passionately they marked and caressed her body.   
She was on the verge of reaching her orgasm just from their hands and mouths alone, but she wanted more.   
“Yunho baby fuck me I want to cum on your cock.”  
He growled at her needy command detaching himself from her neck and slowly pulling his fingers out of her. He placed them in his mouth and began to suck her juices off while he watched her lay Mingi down on the bed. She kissed down his chest until she was face to face with his cock.   
She placed kisses at the tip before swallowing him down effortlessly. Mingi moaned gripping the pillows as his hips thrusted upwards. She grazed her teeth against his shaft looking up at him. She slid her hand up him until her fingers rested against his lips. He obediently opened his mouth and began to suck on her fingers.  
As she began slowly suck up and down his shaft wiggling her ass back against her boyfriend to let him know she was ready for him. He leaned down placed kisses down her back as he slid into her. The room soon filled with moans as the three of them fell into sync.  
Aubrey rolled her hips back against Yunho setting the pace as she took more of Mingi’s cock into her mouth occasionally coming all the way up just to suck at the tip before taking him all again. It drove him crazy to the point that the only thing that fell from his lips was her name in a constant mantra of pleasure.   
Watching his girlfriend sucking off his bandmate while he fucked her made him a little possessive. She was his and he was hers. His grip tightened on her hips as he sped up making his thrust just as bruising as his grip on her hips. She began to moan louder and more wantonly around the cock in her mouth. She threw he ass back to meet his thrusts.   
She felt Mingi twitch in her mouth. He was about to cum. She finally removed her fingers from his mouth looking up at him she relaxed herself and let him thrust up into her mouth. He fucked up into her mouth until he reached his orgasm. She sucked and lapped at him until he rode out his orgasm.   
Letting his cock go with a filthy pop she laid her head on his stomach as Yunho continued to pound into her. She stayed like that moaning his name until they both came.   
When he pulled out of her she crawled up to lay next to Mingi motioning for Yunho to join them. He obliged laying next to her cuddling up into her back while she laid her head on Mingi’s chest.   
“That was fun,” she hummed contently playfully biting at Mingi’s nipple.  
He squirmed moaning a little, Yunho’s grip on her waist tightened. He was jealous of Mingi getting his attention, to appease him she laced her fingers with the hand on her waist bringing it up to her lips she placed a kiss on each knuckle before placing their entangled hands back at her waist. He relaxed against her back in a satisfied hum.  
They settled into a comfortable silence, eventually falling asleep in a mess of tangled limbs.


End file.
